Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephony call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions as such multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. As one example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
In addition to those efforts, a method for more improving functions of a mobile terminal may be taken into account. The improvement method may include structural changes and improvements for more facilitating a user to use the mobile terminal. As one of the structural changes and improvements, an antenna for transmitting and receiving electric waves may be taken into account.
An antenna is a device which is configured to transmit and receive radio electromagnetic waves for wireless communication and is an essential constituting element for a mobile terminal. Recently, users hold in a great account designs of mobile terminals, specifically, desire to use mobile terminals which have a larger display as well as being conveniently portable. Hence, manufacturers of mobile terminals are trying hard to develop techniques for producing a bezel with the least size. This, however, brings about the gradual reduction of the size of the antenna. Also, telecommunications operators are gradually expanding superhigh-speed data services from conventional 2G/3G voice/data services to 4G LTE/LTE-A services. This is not the trend that limitedly happens simply in several countries. Therefore, in designing mobile terminals, it should be considered to cover various frequency bands of various telecommunications operators in the world. This means that the number of frequency bands to cover in mobile terminals should increase much more than the conventional mobile terminals, and also means that an antenna space should innovatively be reduced in keeping with the aforementioned consumers' design trend. Therefore, studies on an antenna having a new structure providing satisfactory efficiency in a smaller space are actively undergoing.